A Light In The Dark
by ChrisColfer2050
Summary: Blaine Anderson was a musical superstar. Everything was in his hands fame, money, millions of fans etc, but what happened him now that he didn't care for anything but just to keep himself drown in alochol. What will happen when A boy Kurt.H comes in his life and Blaime fall for him and take Kurt's voice to heights. But lost himself. Will Kurt able to get Blaine out of Dark.


**I Don't own Glee, Ryan does.**

**Hey Guys, Hope you all are doing great. Well here I introduce you all to my New Klaine fic. Hope that you will all like it and support me as you all alway do. **

**Love you all ;xxx**

* * *

**Title:- **A light in the Dark.

**Summery:- **Blaine Anderson was a musical superstar. Everything was in his hands fame, money, millions of fans etc, but what happened him now that he didn't care for anything but just to keep on drowning in alcohol. One day he finds an attractive young boy Kurt Hummel singing at a bar. And Blaine's take him and his talent to the heights of fame, but during this all he lost his own self. The two lovers who go through love & hate, twists & turbulence, success & failure in their life's. Will they accept their success and live life together or do their egos separate them forever.

**Warning:-** Violence, harsh, abuse and mature language, Smut, Use of alcohol, Character death.

**Blaine Anderson:- **Blaine Anderson was superstar. His voice was his key to success. He had everything in his life what anyone can imagine to have, but when all of a sudden he started destroying himself and his career with his own hands drowning in dark drinking to keep him satisfy. Not that he was a bad guy. He never hurt others and was kind but it was as if he didn't wanted anything from the life anymore and just let go of everything.

**Kurt Hummel:-** Kurt Hummel was a singer at a bar in Ohio Lima. He lost his mom when he was 8 years old and then it was just he and his dad. But when Burt got heart attack and he was admitted into a hospital Kurt didn't knew what to do he already lost his mom and now he couldn't lost his dad at any cost. He completed Mckinley just a few months ago and planned to go to New York and study in NYADA but, life always played with him rough. And he turned to handle his dads garage and did a part time job at a bar singing cause it was always his passion. He was always kind and faced everything with strong abilities and patience.

**Burt Hummel:-** Burt lost his wife Elizabeth when Kurt was 8 years old. After her death Burt loved his son more then anything trying to give him all the care and affection he could give. He accepted his son for what he was. And was always a strong support for Kurt in his every decision. He tried and wanted to give Kurt everything he could. But he will have heart attack, when Kurt would be getting ready to move to NYC to study in NYADA as he got accepted there. He will be hospitalised and would be needing a heart transplant. Seeing his son's dreams shattered cause of him will broke his heart. But he knew his son needed him for dear life more then anything and he needs him to. So he won't argue when Kurt will say he will not be going to New York till he gets all better again.

**Nick:-** Nick will be Blaine's best friend and his manager to. Who handle each and everything regarding Blaine's star life, the media the arrangements everything. He and Blaine studied together in Dalton Academy and were in Warblers.

**Sebastian.S:- **Sebastian is a singer, but not as famous as Blaine is. Sebastian was Blaine's boyfriend, but they broke up when Blaine came to know Sebastian was no ones sincerely. Sebastian was alway jealous of Blaine's success. Cause he was Blaine's classmate and was in Warblers with him, but faith and time was with Blaine more. After their break up Sebastian tried his best to ruin Blaine in any way he could.

**Rachel:- **Rachel was Kurt's bestfriend. Although they fought for first two years for solos and everything in Glee club, but then somehow their friendship got stronger. They both applied at NYADA and both got accepted, but Rachel had to go alone when Burt got heart attack and Kurt gave up New York for his dad. She is now at NYADA going to give her first audition for Funny Girl. She call Kurt everyday telling him about New York and and that she miss him and how he is.

**Mercedes:-** Mercy was Kurt's Friend to she was close after all she once had a crush on Kurt, but when she found Kurt was gay she loved him as a friend. She was now in LA studying in college and working on her first album.

**Finn:-** Finn got Kurt's good friend and like a brother after he joined Glee club as he got to know about Kurt having a crush on him. But after he joined Glee he stopped being a jerk to Kurt and protected him like a big bro from the bullying. He was now studying in college. And Finn's mom Carole didn't marry Burt or they ever met in the fic and Finn is just Kurt's friend and not step brother in the story.

**Bar at which Kurt works:-** Scandals is the gay bar where Kurt had a part time job as a singer at night. It's been 1 month now since Kurt is working there.

**David Karofsky:- **David will be the owner of the bar. He never studied with Kurt at McKinley. He is shown as Kurt's boss. He is 28 years old. His behaviour is always rude and slutty with Kurt mostly.

**Mr & Mrs. Anderson:- **Mr & Mrs. Anderson will not be shown in the story. Just that they disowned Blaine when they got to know he was gay. They live in Europe.

**Cooper:- **Cooper is Blaine's big brother. He don't the Blaine but, he never tried to meet him after his parents disowned Blaine. He is an actor living is Las Vegas.

**Uncle James:- **James is Blaine's uncle. Who is a director and producer of films and music albums in NYC. He as the one who supported Blaine to become a singer (superstar). He was the one who introduced Blaine and his amazing voice to the enormous music producers. He loves Blaine and don't judge him.

Blaine will be shown 23 years old. He will be 5 years older then Kurt.

Kurt will be shown 18 years old. He had turned 18 as soon he finished his high school.

* * *

**A/N:- So for now that's all for the Fic. I will say the fic will be great and I will try my best to make it as much interesting I can. And I will say that you will need tissues during this Fic.**

**I will just say that I will start and will post it's 1st Chapter soon, but first I have to post some more Chps of my other Fic I am writing right now, Bite Of My Heart which is Supernatural Klaine fic. So till I start to post chapters for this fic I will say you all can read my other fic Bite Of My Heart or another Co-Fic I am writing as a Co-writer with,**

**Klaine Forever H.A**

**The story name is, No Rule Can Hold Us. It's Supernatural KLAINE fic to and it is being posted on Klaine Forever H.A wall.**

**I hope that the summery and the Character Intro can give you all some idea for the fic.**

**Share your thoughts with me.**

**Lots of Love,**

**ChrisColfer2050**


End file.
